Image
by citrasama
Summary: "Drew only cares about his image," May said to Leaf. Her red cell phone charm jingled as her head fell on her pillow. "Does he even like me? Is having a girlfriend part of his image too?" Leaf giggled. "It's fine. Just relax on your date tomorrow." May sighed loudly. "You don't understand. Every time I want to do something, he says it'll ruin his image." CS


Taylor Swift's new single came out! I totally love it.

Yeah, shouldn't I be updating Your Attention? It's okay, oneshots are nice, too. c:

**Summary: **"Drew only cares about his image," May said to Leaf. Her red cell phone charm jingled as her head fell on her pillow. "Does he even like me? Is having a girlfriend part of his image too?" Leaf giggled. "I know what you're talking about. Just relax on your date tomorrow and forget about that." May sighed loudly. "You don't understand. Every time I want to do something, he says he can't or else it'll ruin his image." CS

**Shippings: **contestshipping, mentioned oldrivalshipping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drew's fangirls.**

* * *

Guys only care about how cool they are. Hair flips, poses, gold necklaces, the way they talk, having a phone, having a girlfriend… it's all part of their image. Like the most popular guys at school, Gary Oak and Drew Hayden are all about their image.

May Maple refused to let Drew Hayden be so obsessed with how cool he is. I know he's cute, hot, sexy, totally perfect, but it's so annoying! "Don't you think so, Leaf?" May yelled into the phone. "Do you know what he did today? I offered him a brownie that I made last night, but he said no. Wanna know why?" she didn't even wait for Leaf's answer. "Because he said eating brownies are only for younger kids!"

"That's stupid," Leaf said. "My cousin, who's eighteen, eats brownies."

"I know, right?" May exclaimed. She shook her head, but Leaf couldn't see that. It was Friday night, and May was lying on her bed lazily talking to her best friend on the phone. "Does Gary do the same?"

"Yeah," Leaf answered. "He likes to look cool and stuff, but he listens to everything I say. He loves me." May rolls her eyes, completely jealous. "You know I have him a sparkly pink friendship bracelet and he wore it."

"Are you serious? If I gave one of those to Drew he'd totally reject it." May rolled on the other side of the bed where it was cool. "Drew only cares about his image," May said. Her red cell phone charm jingled as her head fell on her pillow. "Does he even like me? Is having a girlfriend part of his image too?"

Leaf giggled. "I know what you're talking about. Just relax tomorrow and forget about that."

May sighed loudly. "You don't understand. Every time I want to do something, he says he can't or else it'll ruin his image." May glared, remembering something. "You know what he did when I asked him to eat lunch with me outside? He said, 'No way, we're going to look like idiots. My fans will get the wrong idea and my population will fall.' What wrong idea? We're dating, aren't we? His fans shouldn't matter! _I'm _his girlfriend!"

"Just break up with him," Leaf suggested. "Do you even like him? You're always complaining about him to me."

"I like him," May said. The sapphire eye girl sighed again. "Whatever. I guess I'll give him one last chance tomorrow. If he refuses because of his damn image, I'm dumping him. There's no point of going out with a guy who doesn't care about me." She laughed.

Leaf smiled. "Okay, May. Call me tomorrow after your date, okay?"

"Mmkay," May said. "'night!" Leaf bid her good night and the two hung up. May plugged in her phone to her charger. She slipped under her blankets and rested her head on her pillow. _I swear. If he mentions his image again, we're finished. _

**-»«-**

May was wearing a sparkly silver tank top, red cardigan, and light blue short shorts. She was also wearing a heart shaped ruby necklace and two friendship bracelets. Her face had light makeup and she wore her one inch flip flops. "Hopefully, my appearance won't ruin his freakin' image," May mumbled. She waited outside her house for Drew to come pick her up.

Drew came in his black Lamborghini. She couldn't help but roll his eyes—Drew was too showy. "Hi," May greeted. Drew simply nodded, and that pissed her off. She sat on the passenger's seat and Drew drove. "Where are we going?"

"Movies, then a café," Drew said. May didn't respond, there was no need to. Even though they've been going out for two months already, May always thought it was awkward around him. She didn't want to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Plus because I don't want to ruin his image," May said. Drew raised an eyebrow at her and she gasped. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" Well, looks like she already failed.

"Yeah," Drew said, chuckling. May blushed and he smirked. "You don't wanna ruin your image?"

"You misheard me," May said.

Drew flipped his hair. "I _never _mishear things."

"Of course," the brunette girl said sarcastically. "Arrogant ass." She mumbled the last part so he couldn't hear, but he heard the last word. "Sorry." Again, he nodded. He parked his car and the two got out. "Hold my hand?" May asked.

He shook his head. "Not now."

May wanted to ask, "Because it'll ruin your image?" but she didn't. She didn't say anything but follow into the movie theater. He ordered their tickets and they went in line for their food.

"Don't order too much popcorn," Drew said. He smirked. "Or you're gonna get fat."

"Whatever," May said, rolling her eyes. "I'll have a raspberry icee."

"I'll have the same," Drew said. The two entered the room where their movie was in and sat in the back.

"Is this a good movie?" May asked. She saw him nod. Drew then took her hand and held it and May sighed. He would hold her hand in the dark where no one would be watching them, but not outside? She couldn't help but feel offended. It's like May was an embarrassment to him.

Drew leaned in to kiss her, but May turned her head.

She rejected a kiss from him.

**-»«-**

May opened her eyes and saw the movie was over. She paled. Did she fall asleep during the movie? No one was there, so the movie probably ended. Wow, she doesn't even remember what the movie was about. She stood up and went through the door, and saw Drew surrounded by girls.

He was letting them touch him. He was letting them hold his hand and arm. May glared and she left the movie theater. She opened her cell and texted Leaf. _He ditched me. _Leaf texted back: _really? _May looked back and Drew was flirting back with them. _Hell yes, I fell asleep during the movie and he left. Now a whole bunch of girls are surrounding him._

_Well that's because you fell asleep. Where are you right now? _Leaf asked in the text. _I left the movie theater. And of course he'd leave because being with a sleeping girl is just so fucking embarrassing. _

May decided to wait for a city bus to bring her home. There's no point of going with Drew because he wouldn't want to be with her anyways. Those other girls, tall, skinny, long hair, caked makeup and high class clothes are his type. "Why did I even bother going out with him?" May asked, laughing. "It's not like we'd stay together. This unstable, stupid relationship."

"What unstable, stupid relationship?" a voice asked. May knew it was Drew, there was no point of turning around. She pretended she couldn't hear him. "I know you heard me. Are you talking about us, May?" again, she didn't respond. "Are you mad at me?"

She turned around, and her face showed she was clearly upset. "Of course I am! You left me in the movie theater and hang out with a bunch of girls!"

"Well that's because—"

"Because hanging out with someone like me will ruin your image, right?" May yelled. "Your fucking image is all you care about!" Drew didn't say anything. "You're not saying anything. So I'm right, aren't I? Going out with you was such a mistake—you don't even like girls like me."

"What makes you so sure?" Drew asked, also getting angry.

May laughed. "You'd never do anything romantic with me; only if we were by ourselves. When we went on a double date with Gary and Leaf, you wouldn't even hold my hand! What, do you think I'm dirty or something?"

"No, I don't think that," Drew said.

"Then what the hell is it?" May yelled. "Why don't you just break up with me and be with one of 'those' girls? Like those girls who fail their classes, only care about love, on their cell phone twenty four seven, flirting and wear loads of makeup! Aren't _they _your type? Not someone like me?" Drew grabbed May's wrist and dragged her to their car. "Let go of me, you ass!"

He shoved her into her car and the brunette snickered. "Of course you'd bring me to your car. You don't want us to be seen in public, huh?"

"Quit being so frank about everything," Drew said. May opened her mouth and he pushed his lips to her's. May tried to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough. When he finally pulled away from her, he looked right into her eyes. "What, May? Do you want to go back to just watching and admiring me?"

"I never admired you," May disagreed.

The green haired teen smirked. "Well I'm sure you at least had a crush on me."

"Stop being so full of yourself," May said, trying to push him away.

Of course Drew was stronger than her, and he stayed put. "Listen, May. It's true I care about my image. You do, too, right? You don't wanna get fat. You don't want people to think you're weird, right?"

"Hah," May said. "See? You pretty much admitted it. You don't want to be too close to me or people will think you're weird."

"No, that's not it!" Drew yelled.

May glared, and she was crying. "Then what is it? Just freakin' tell me! If it's not it, then what is it?" she sighed when he didn't say anything. "Wow, we really hate answering each other's question. Whatever. I told myself if you were gonna mention this 'image' of you, I'm dumping you."

"How could you say that if you're crying?" Drew said. "It's so obvious you don't want to."

"Well staying with you would make me even more sad, you idiot!" May yelled.

"Shut up!" Drew yelled. May tried to push him again, but she couldn't. "Listen, I'm not too confident being with you. You're courageous, and you don't care what you do. If I try something I've never done, I feel like I'll make a fool of myself."

May stopped crying. "Um, _what_?"

"See? This is exactly why I didn't wanna tell you," Drew said. "So I used my image as an excuse. This is my first time I've seriously loved a girl. I didn't wanna do anything wrong."

"Well you did," May said.

"I'm sorry," Drew said. May's eyes widened; Drew was apologizing. "I was with those girls because they were saying bad things about you. I flirted with them and they forgot about you."

"I somehow don't believe you," May said. She couldn't help but laugh when Drew sighed. "Okay, I do." Drew was waiting for her to say 'it's okay' or 'I forgive you', but May didn't say it. "What?"

"Do you forgive me?" Drew asked.

She thought for a moment. "No. I'm serious, I was really going to dump you. It's not like you like me."

"Didn't you hear me?" Drew exclaimed. "I just said I love you!"

"Oh," May said. Drew was still above, both hands on each side of her. It's like he still didn't want to escape. "So you don't want to break up?"

"Of course I don't want to," he said. May blushed and he smirked. "June, I know you love me."

"How are you so sure?" May asked, mimicking the way he asked her before.

Drew kissed her again, more passionate. May responded to the kiss and she slipped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and smirked. "Cuz you kiss me back."

"I didn't before though," May said. May saw some girls looking at them, and she turned away from him in embarrassment. "Drew, people are watching."

"Who cares?" he asked, kissing her again.

* * *

**I know.**

**Haha, I know it's cliché! But doesn't everyone like cliché endings? Next I shall write the next chapter of Your Attention, so later readers! Oh yeah by the way, I start school on August 29th. Eep, school's almost here! :c**

**Don't forget to review! (: **

**~Citra**


End file.
